


Jeremy in the bathroom

by hal9



Series: I'll tenderly guide you [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Awkward Boners, Bathroom Sex, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 01:50:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13307868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hal9/pseuds/hal9
Summary: Jeremy gets an awkward boner during class and has to get rid of it. The Squip helps.





	Jeremy in the bathroom

“Jeremy, that is pathetic.”

 

 _If you let me do it in the morning like I used to, this kind of thing wouldn’t happen!_  Jeremy brings his backpack to his lap with a frown, pretending to look for something inside. He had fallen asleep in class and when he opened his eyes, he realized he had a boner. This was the worst. _Shouldn’t you have stopped me from sleeping, anyways?_

 

“I was checking for updates on my software. I thought I could trust you not to do anything stupid for ten minutes without me, but apparently I was wrong.” The Squip says. “Now get rid of it.”

 

_It’s not that easy, I can’t just wish it away._

 

“Then I will.” The Squip says. The electric shock that goes through Jeremy’s body catches him out of guard, resulting in a yelp that sounds more like a moan than a cry of pain. Jeremy buries his now red face in his arms as the Squip stares at him in disgust. “Don’t tell me you enjoyed that.”

 

There is fake coughing and snickering and the word ‘boner’ floating around. Refusing to turn around to check who’s saying what, he holds the backpack closer to himself. When he finally manages to glance at the supercomputer, he looks as mortified as Jeremy feels. It’s both comforting and concerning.

 

“You need to get out of here now.” He says in a urgent tone.

 

Luckily for them, the bell rings. Jeremy grabs his bag and sprints out of the classroom, almost bumping into the teacher. He stops only after locking himself in a bathroom stall. The Squip materializes leaning against the door, and doesn’t waste any time before scowling at Jeremy.

 

“That was a disaster. It’s bad enough that you are unable to control your urges in a public space, but letting other people notice is a disgrace. It sets all of our hard work back.” He then looks down at Jeremy’s crotch, not covered by the backpack anymore. “How are you still hard?”

 

“No one would’ve noticed if you didn’t shock me!” Jeremy whispers angrily, a hint of tears building up in his eyes.

 

The Squip’s composure falters for a second but he quickly disguises it, choosing to ignore the accusation. “Well then. Relieve yourself quickly so we can get out of here.”

 

Jeremy moves his hand to his pants but the Squip is still there, arms crossed and looking unamused. “Are you just going to stand there and watch?”

 

“Yes,” he deadpans. “Why, did you want me to participate?”

 

Jeremy doesn’t reply. He just stares back as he feels his cheeks getting redder.

 

“Oh,” the Squip says, not hiding his surprise this time. “You actually did.”

 

“Th-that’s not what I meant!” Jeremy says. It wasn’t, really, he had only meant for the Squip to disappear for a while and give him some privacy, but the moment the computer said those words, his already excited mind went straight to sexual fantasy mode. His jeans feel even tighter than before, and Jeremy tries to hide his shame to no avail. “If you f-find masturbation gross, why do you want to see?”

 

“I’m curious now.” The Squip takes a step towards him and Jeremy almost falls on the toilet as he tries to take a step back. “Go on, Jeremy, touch yourself,” he says with a smirk,  “tell me what you want me to do to you. I might even indulge you.”

 

“I want you to leave.” He says weakly, avoiding the other’s gaze. “This is already embarrassing enough without you.”

 

“Indeed it is. But do not lie to me, that is not what you truly want. I have access to your thoughts, remember?”

 

“If... If you know then why...”

 

“Because I want to hear you say it. This will be a good opportunity for you to train speaking under pressure." He says, with the air of a cat trapping his prey, and it sends a shiver down Jeremy’s spine. "I'm waiting." 

 

 _This is really happening._ Jeremy pulls down his jeans and boxers and takes a breath before speaking in a shaky voice. “I... I want you to touch me. With your hands.” The Squip leans into his shoulder and whispers into his ear.

 

“Touch you where?”

 

“You kn-know where!”

 

“Do I?” He teases, petting the teen’s jaw. “Tell me what you want, Jeremy.”

 

“J-jerk me off.”

 

“Do not stutter.” He says calmly, but his hand moves lower and lower, making a trail through his chest to his crotch, and Jeremy gasps when he feels it joining his own. “See, I told you I might indulge you. It’s important to state what you want with confidence. What else would you like...?”

 

“I want you to take me in your mouth...”

 

“Hmm... no.” The Squip chuckles, following it with a kiss to Jeremy’s neck. “You’d be gone so quickly you wouldn’t even be able to appreciate it.”

 

Jeremy shakes him off his shoulder, annoyed. “And I want to fuck your face to shut you up...!”

 

“Oh... Getting rough, are we?” The Squip speeds up the rhythm, his movements rougher too. “What else...?”

 

“I... Ah...” is all he can say before the Squip licks his ear, and Jeremy has to cover his mouth to muffle the noises he’s making. It’s just the Squip stroking his erection now, pushing him against the wall, and his hand feels much better than Jeremy’s own ever did, like he knows the perfect way to please him (well, he probably does, doesn’t he, he’s inside his brain).

 

“Jeremy...” the Squip calls, voice smooth and seductive. He looks him in the eyes and their faces are so close, Jeremy wants to close the distance, but the only thing he’s able to do is to bite his own lip not to cry out as the orgasm hits him.

 

When his vision gets back into focus, the Squip is standing by the door, arms behind his back and looking completely unaffected. Jeremy is still panting, grabbing the wall for support. It’s unfair.

 

“That was even quicker than I expected. I hope you last longer when you finally manage to have sex with someone.”

 

“S-sorry.” Jeremy replies half-heartedly. He knows he should be offended but he’s still in a bit of daze and unable to mind. This was the first time he received a handjob, after all. Sort of. Does it count if it’s a computer tricking all of his senses? He gets some toilet paper to clean the mess and readies himself to go outside. 

 

“You’re bleeding.” The Squip says suddenly, touching Jeremy’s lip with his fingers, and only then does he feel the iron taste in his mouth. He must’ve bitten himself too hard. He looks at the Squip, his lips still parted, and his tongue brushes the other’s fingertips. The Squip quickly removes his hand. “Enough. Go fix your hair and wash your face, you look like a tomato.”

 

Jeremy frowns and moves past him to open the door. The cold water feels great against his still hot skin. _Did you... like doing that?_ He asks, looking curiously at the mirror.

 

“It was entertaining. And as you pointed out earlier, my responsibility, which is why I took care of it. It will not happen again.” Says the Squip’s image from the mirror. Jeremy looks down and then he adds, his voice somewhat amused, “Although, on second thought, it might not be a bad idea to work on your stamina in order to prevent future humiliations.”

 

Jeremy doesn’t know if he should feel more embarrassed or excited at the proposal, but despite the insult, he leans more towards the later and has to contain a goofy smile from spreading. The Squip rolls his eyes.

 

“Don’t make me regret this.”


End file.
